The Angel's Grave
by adricbecauseadric
Summary: Basically, a narrative of a Weeping Angel who is about to die. Oneshot. Not entirely sure which Doctor.


**I have recently been sucked into the world of fanfictions about good Weeping Angels, so I tried one myself. Well, time for a story. Also, a brief cameo will be made by some little girl named Leanna who's talking to the Doctor.**

"My mum said, if I'm ever scared, the angels will protect me. She told me that the angels'll guard me if I'm ever afraid or sad."

"Do you love your mum, Leanna?"

"I did."

"Did?"

"Yeah. She died, just last year."

"D'ya know what happened to her?"

"No. She was just walking through the graveyard, and then she vanished."

"Your mum tell you all angels were good?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I'm sorry Leanna," the man said, making sure not to take his eyes off me because I'm the angel everybody hates. "But I have yet to meet a single angel who has ever done any good in the world."

It hurts. It's not my fault. Is it a shark's fault when it attacks someone? Was it the Doctor's fault when he killed his own species?

Is it my fault that I feed off of quantum energy?

This man is too good. He won't blink. I can't run away. He's going to smash me up and turn me into powder.

He probably doesn't even know that I'm scared.

That I can be scared.

"Leanna, stay here. I'm going to go fetch a shovel and a pickaxe. And remember, Leanna. Don't blink."

I can run now. I can run away, run away from the cemetary, because a child will blink.

_nownownownownownownowrun_

And then I'm way at the back of the cometary and my arms are around me because I'm so, so scared. The girl, Leanna, is looking around, and she looks as though she's about to cry, but I don't know what to do, and I'm so so scared.

"Leanna!"

And now the man is back, the man with a pickaxe and a shovel and for some reason an umbrella, and he's got all the time energy.

_nonononononononononononostopit_

And he's bending over and putting a hand on her shoulder and she's crying.

"Leanna, it's okay. It's okay. Look around. What's different? What happened to the angel?"

And Leanna's sniffling and looking and she suddenly grins and points at me.

"There she is!"

"Atta girl, Leanna!"

He's going to kill me and she's going to watch and it's not fair. It's really not. Only three people, you know. Three people. I've been starving myself.

An old man, maybe three months left, no one but his neighbor to miss him. He got to see his wife in a nursing home one last time.

A girl. A little girl. I only sent _her_ back in those six centuries, and I'm so guilty. Please forgive me. She was just so beautiful, and she was crying at a gravestone. She had purple and black bruises running up and down her arms. She didn't like her Aunt Gretchen. I sent her to a nice, rich lady.

And that girl's mum. I didn't know she was a mum, honest I didn't. I wouldn't have sent her back if I'd known she was a mum. She was sad, though. She was dying. Only five months left.

You believe me, don't you? That I didn't know she was a mum? I feel so awful about it. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, honest I didn't! The old man had no relatives, no friends, only a neighbor who noticed an unusual amount of unread newspapers.

The little girl-that poor little girl. Her face was covered in burns and bruises and cuts. Her arms were bruised. And nobody ever asked about her. She only lived with her Aunt Gretchen. Didn't have a single friend in the whole world.

You believe me, right? I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, honest! I really wasn't! You'll tell them, right? After I'm gone?

And the woman. I had no idea she was a mum! I really didn't! If I had known she was a mum, I wouldn't have touched her! Honest I wouldn't! You believe me, right? I rally didn't know she was a mum! I didn't know she had a child! Please, do you forgive me? Please forgive me!

I'm sorry!

Please. Please, I'm so sorry!

_I've killed fewer than you, Time Lord!_

No, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to kill anyone! I needed time energy!

_Oh, you like to kill now, don't you Time Lord? The war turned you bad._

I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!

Almost here they're coming going to kill me please don't I don't wanna die I don't want to die!

Don't kill me, please! Please!

"Please..."

"Did it just-Doctor, did it just-talk?"

"Please...I didn't know she was a mum, honest I didn't. I had no idea she was a mum."

"Why did you take her away?"

"She was...sad."

"What about the others?"

"Only had...a neighbor to report him missing. Wanted...wanted to see his...wife."

"And what about the others?"

"I'm sorry...so...sorry...that little girl...I'm sorry. But...she was sad...scared...hurt..."

"Because you sent her back in time!"

"Had...bruises...burnt...hurt..."

"How do you know she was unhappy?"

"Crying...against the...gravestone...calling for...her mummy...I'm sorry...I didn't know she...that she...was...a mum, honest I didn't. She was...so sad. So very...sad..."

"Doctor, what's happening to her?"

"Dying. She wanted to repent, so she used up all her time energy to break the quantum lock. And what about the others?"

"None...only...three...an old man with...one...month...a woman...with three...months...and a...a little...little girl with...with two...two...two...m-m-m-m-mo-mon-months..."

"No, no! Stay with us! How old are you? How old?!"

I smile. Almost gone...almost all gone...

"T-te-te-e-en...ten mill...million years...an-and n-n-n-now I...I can f-finally...sleep..."

"No! Stay with us! Come on! You can do this! Don't die! Don't you dare die!"

"Doc...tor...Doc...tor..."

"Yes, yes, I'm here, what is it?"

"Do...do you...f-f-f-f-forgive...me?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Now come on! Live!"

"Does...does...does s-s-s-she f-forgive me?"

"Yes. I forgive you, angel."

"I...I...I...I'm sorry...I...didn't know...didn't know she...was...a...mum...sorry...I'm so...so...sorry...do...do they...do they forgive...forgive...me?"

"What's your name?"

"S-Sar-Sarah J-J-Ja-Jane..."

"Sarah Jane," he says to himself. "Sarah Jane, you are forgiven."

Thank you...I really didn't know she was a mum...do you believe me? Do you really and truly believe that I didn't know she was a mum? I didn't know! I really didn't know she was a mum! Tell her children I'm sorry...I didn't know she was a mum! I'm sorry!

I'm sorry...tell the little girl I'm sorry, won't you? Will you ask her if she forgives Sarah Jane? Will you ask her if she forgives the Angel?

Does the old man forgive me? Please tell me he forgives me...I'm so so sorry...

Do they forgive me?

Doctor, do they forgive me?

~~~end~~~


End file.
